


Last X-Mas, I Gave You My Corazón

by nana_banana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindshipping, Drunk Yuugi, Drunken Flirting, First Meetings, First Time, Hinted Violetshipping, Humor, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Sexual Content, conversations about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yuugi is drunk and dials his best friend on the house phone because he cannot find his cellphone. Silliness and smut ensues. (Rated Explicit for the third chapter!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling The Right Number

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a Companion Fic to Last Nite. I gave you Drunk Atemu, now have some Drunk Yuugi. Different universes, but whatever. Who's checking anyway. This is my apology since I'm so very late with the fourth chapter of The Aftermath. (Forgiiiive meeee pleeeease!)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for this ridiculous fic. I have three chapters of this, but hopefully, the next chapter to The Aftermath will be up before the second chapter to this fic. If not, well, at least you'll have the second chapter to this fic? I'm so sorry. Really. Omg. I'm gonna go bury myself in a hole. Enjoy.

Yuugi Mutou knew he was drunk. He knew it like he knew he had spilled coke all over his rug. The rug was wet, sticky, and smelled of coke; Yuugi struggled to remain upright, slurred his giggles, and he _also_ smelled of coke. He did not really care that there was soda on his t-shirt (but cared maybe a little about the splash on his cardigan). He knew he would care in the morning, but at the moment, it was funny. Everything was funny to Yuugi Mutou. The way his professor's dry lecture voice came over the tiny speaker in his voice recorder was just as funny as the spilled coke.

Yuugi dragged himself over the wide expanse of his couch to grab the recorder and tap at the little volume button. He was confused when the volume went down instead of up and it took him a good seven taps to realize he was pressing the wrong button. He found that comical too and began to laugh, the boisterous sound echoing in the small apartment. Yuugi abandoned the recording device on the coffee table where dozens of papers, books, highlighters, and pens lay scattered. He had long forgotten what they were for and he did not really care when the voice in the tiny sound box was so hilarious.

There was a ding from somewhere in the apartment and Yuugi whirled around in surprise. He knew he should recognize the sound, but he was too inebriated to think about it right away. He looked around for the source and it took a while for him to remember that it had been his message tone on his mobile. He searched for the small electronic contraption. Yuugi shuffled this way and that on the couch, never leaving it, but did not find it. He gave up searching with a series of snickers at the sound of his professor hacking up a loud cough.

Yuugi had the vague thought that his best friend would really enjoy listening to this extremely humorous recording as well and grabbed his house phone from the side table, almost succeeding in falling off the couch in his attempt. He laughed his blunder off as he lay on his side, precariously balanced on the edge of the sofa, his fingers stumbling over the numbered, plastic buttons. Yuugi turned abruptly and yelped as he fell from his spot. He landed on the floor with a thump and sat up, frowning.

“Ow,” he muttered and grabbed his glass from the coffee table, raising it to his lips only to find it empty. He sighed and lumbered off the floor and to the kitchen, placing the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he made himself another whiskey and coke.

Yuugi squealed when a voice suddenly spoke in his ear, dropping the phone to the counter in shock as he hastily righted his falling glass. He breathed a sigh of relief when the liquid barely sloshed over the rim. Picking up the phone, Yuugi frowned at it, slowly bringing it to his ear.

_“...is this? Hello?”_

Yuugi stared at his phone in shock before holding it hesitantly against his ear.

“Hello?” he whispered, as if expecting to be attacked.

_“Yes, are you alright? I heard a scream,”_ said the deep baritone that sent pleasant shivers down Yuugi's spine. He felt quite confused that there was a voice in his phone until he remembered that he had dialed his friend Jounouchi. Only, Yuugi couldn't recall why he did so in the first place.

“Oh, m'god, Jou … Jounou … J'chi. Somethin' I gotta tell ya. I can't 'member righ' now.”

_“Excuse me? I think you got the wrong –”_

“J'chi, you dun understand. It was … when d'you get so hot?” Yuugi cut off the exasperated voice.

_“Pardon?”_ the voice sounded so very confused, but the fact did not enter Yuugi's inebriated mind. All Yuugi knew was that his best friend had gone through a second phase of puberty and it had done an incredible job with Jounouchi's vocal chords. Yuugi very much approved.

“Your voice, J'chi. When d'it get so hot?”

_“I … okay, seriously now, you've got the wrong number, kid.”_

“Das'nut funny, J'chi. I nuh a kid. Y'should work f'dose sexy phone things,” Yuugi slurred as he drank from his new serving of coke and whiskey. He slowly, one-step-every-two-seconds kind of slowly, made his way to the living room where his lecture was still blaring on the tiny speakers of his recording device. He set the glass on the coffee table and settled back onto the couch, sighing.

_“'Sexy_ _phone things_ _' … You mean a sex hotline?_ _Are you telling me to become a phone sex operator?”_  the man's voice was filled with incredulity and scandal. Yuugi honestly couldn't understand what was the big deal. He was only being honest.

“Yesssss.”

_“Christ, look, you've got the_ wrong guy. _I'm not this Jochi person.”_

But Yuugi wasn't listening. He was thinking of the various things he would love to hear Jounouchi say to him with his new, sexy voice. Most of the phrases involved various uses of the word “fuck”. A faraway thought wondered if they could cross the boundary from friends to friends with benefits. If Jounouchi would even mind it.

“J'chi, would y'be uff-offended if I called the sexy phone thingy t'have phone sex wi'you?”

Meanwhile, the man on the other end of the line had gone quiet.

“J'chi, le's 'ave phone sex.”

_“What? Dude, I'm not having phone sex with you. Oh, my god. I can't believe I'm having this conversation. Is this a crank call? Did Bakura put you up to this? Whatever he paid you, I can double it if you stop now and come clean.”_

Yuugi started laughing. He could not help it. His friend was so very amusing. Yuugi had not ever played this type of game with his friend before. It was a little unusual from his friend's other pranks.

“Come onnn, J'chi. You c'n pretend m'Kaiba if you waaaant.”

_“Jesus, you better be talking about Seto.”_

“Well duh. Moku … Mok-aba … Moki is sweet. I wonder 'ow he's doin'?”

_“...don't tell me Seto was the one who put you up to this. I'm gonna kill him.”_

Yuugi frowned. They were getting off topic. Why couldn't his friend concentrate? But now that they were talking about Seto Kaiba, Yuugi felt curiosity begin to pick at him. He wanted to know a couple of things. And now seemed a great time to bring them up. After all, he was drunk enough that he had nothing to be embarrassed about.

“Hey, J'chi?”

_“I already told you, you've got the wrong guy.”_

“D's Kaiba call y'mutt when y'blow him?”

Yes, to Yuugi, this was the perfect time to ask all the questions that normally shamed him to no end. In fact, Yuugi knew that if he were sober, he would have died in disgrace from this conversation alone.

_“What? 'Mutt' … wait, Jochi, you mean Katsuya Jounouchi, the duelist! Holy hell, I fucking knew it. I knew there was more going on between those two. 'Rivalry', my ass. My cousin thinks he's so slick, well hah!”_

Yuugi giggled. He could be king of games all he wanted, but he could never be the king of jokes and pranks like his friend Jounouchi.

“J'chi, you're s'funny! But s'r'sly, d's Kaiba call y'mutt when y'fool 'round?”

There was deep, rumbling laughter on the other end of the line. Yuugi bit his lip and shivered at the pleasing sound.

_“I really don't think you should continue talking about your friend's private sex life to strangers, even though I'm sure that it'd make for great blackmail against Seto. I might even be able to convince him to finally let me meet the King of Games … what's your name anyway?”_

Yuugi rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Very funny, J'chi. You know 'oo I am. Is me, Yuugi, 'ow can y'for … forget y'best pal?”

_“Yuugi?”_ the man said thoughtfully, _“not … not_ Mutou, _Yuugi?”_

“Mm-hmm!”

_“Are...”_ the man trailed off, shock at the edges of his voice, _“are you telling me … that I'm talking to Yuugi_ _Mutou,_ _the King of Games?!”_

“J'chi, stop, you're 'mbarr'ssing me...” Yuugi did not really like for his friends to refer to him as the king of games. He did not like the attention it gave him. He just wanted to be Yuugi with his friends. Not the king of games. Jounouchi knew this, since Yuugi had told him as much. The title of King of Games always made him feel like someone else and not himself; someone who was expected to be braver, stronger; something he was not.

_“...now I know you're pulling my leg. There's no way the king of games is talking to me right now.”_

“Hey!” Yuugi felt a little miffed. How dare Jounouchi brush him off so easily and continue to act like he did not know Yuugi. He decided he did not like this new game his friend was playing. “I'm Yuugi, J'chi. Y'so rude.”

_“I'm rude? You're the one working for Seto or Bakura … I swear to god, if Malik is behind this... Anyway, you're the rude one. Do you have any idea what time it is? I have work at seven – yeah, Seto's definitely not behind this. He would never risk me being late … but that's beside the point, the point is that it's two in the morning, you imposter.”_

“J'chi, I swoo-swear th'I'm gonna kick y'r ass inna duel. Is na'funny 'nymore.” Yuugi did not want to go on with whatever game his friend was playing. It did not even matter how hot Jounouchi's voice had become or how many delicious tingles it gave him.

The deep voice turned snide and arrogant.

_“Please, even Seto can't beat me at Duel Monsters. The only one who can is probably the real Yuugi Mutou, which you aren't.”_

“Am too!” Yuugi pouted.

_“Are not.”_

“Am too!”

_“Are not – I am not having this argument with a faker –”_

Yuugi's anger snapped to a moment of complete lucidity, his gamer courage surging.

“Jounouchi, you get your ass to my apartment right now and I'll show you. Bring your deck.”

_“Alright, I'm game,”_ said the man, a cocky undertone to his words, _“I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget._ _You'll be begging me on your knees for mercy and maybe, just_ maybe, _I'll give it to you._ _Give me an address, Fake Yuugi.”_

“Y'know where I live!”

_“I told you already, I'm not Jounouchi.”_

Frustrated with Jounouchi's game, Yuugi played along with thinly veiled irritation and gave his friend the address before they hung up. The sooner Jounouchi got there, the sooner he could duel him into the dirt and maybe sit on him. Yuugi grabbed his glass and took an angry sip before setting it down with a frown.

_Maybe I'm too drunk for a card game,_ Yuugi thought, before unfolding himself from the couch and venturing into the kitchen for water. He stopped at the cupboards, arms crossed. _Or maybe I can beat him drunk._ He stared at the closed cabinets before shaking his head and reminding himself that he needed his dueling deck.

Yuugi began to search the obvious places like his room on his desk and the shelf where his books and other games were. When the cards did not turn up, he began searching the floor. He crawled on all fours from the shelf, to the underside of his desk, to the bed before crawling out of his room and into the living room where he continued to move on all fours in search of his Duel Monster cards.

He ended up finding his phone underneath the sofa. A quick look through it revealed a message from his close friend, Anzu.

 

**From _Beautiful A_ _nzu_ :**

**I got home okay. Going to sleep this off. Thanks for listening and drinking with me!**

 

Yuugi smiled at the text and suddenly recalled that Anzu had been there only an hour earlier, upset about her recent recital failure. Like the good friend that he was, Yuugi had offered his ear and shoulder, while Anzu had brought with her the drinks, some snacks, her problems, and her help for Yuugi's essay. By the time she had gone, she had been happier, and Yuugi had been too drunk to continue working on his homework.

He did not know who cleaned up the mess of snacks that he was sure had been on the coffee table moments before Anzu had gone.

His lecture abruptly ended and Yuugi became keenly aware of the silence in the room. A knock at the door startled Yuugi into dropping his phone. He peered at the door with uncertainty and even a little fear. Who had come to visit him now?

“Who'sit?”

“Uh, me, who else would it be?” Jounouchi's new rich baritone was muffled by the barrier the door created, but Yuugi still felt it snake through him like sin. He shivered and abruptly remembered challenging Jounouchi to a card game for his rude act. A new spark of peeved distress ignited inside him.

“Right,” Yuugi mumbled as he got to his feet. He grabbed his glass of coke and wobbled to the door, pulling it open only to blink in confusion.

Outside Yuugi's door stood a man with much darker skin than Jounouchi's tan, shorter than Jounouchi, better dressed than Jounouchi, and _way_ hotter. Yuugi's eyes went wide and a warmth began to rush through his veins at the sight of deep ochre skin, sinewy muscle, and leather-clad goodness on his doorstep. The man wore tight, black leather pants that hugged his legs possessively and left a little less to Yuugi's drooling imagination. For a shirt, the man wore a black, cotton tank top. And draped over one muscled forearm, was a black leather jacket.

Yuugi lifted his head to the man's face to find a magnificent work of art looking back at him in surprise. The man's lips were full, his cheekbones high and slanted, his eyes … Yuugi felt his knees go a little weak at the burning wine-colored gaze that raked through him and left Yuugi feeling parched. He could just as well have been wandering through a desert; Yuugi gulped. It was the man's hair that surprised Yuugi most, though. Similar to his own dark, purplish locks, the man's hair was a dark shade of crimson with blonde streaks and jagged blonde bangs.

“Y'not J'chi.”

The man raised a hand, pointing a finger at Yuugi in awe, his violet-red orbs wide with shock.

“You … you're … I can't believe it,” the man whispered. He gaped at Yuugi before suddenly frowning, “are you drunk?”

“Pfft!” Yuugi jerked his hand with the cup as the other covered his mouth to hide his laughter as the liquid sloshed out, “Whoops!” He giggled again as the mixture dripped over his fingers and shook his head. “No!” he smiled before biting his lip, “...yeah, toe-alley, m'drunk.” He nodded and gave the man a stern look. “Dun tell m'grampa,” he said. He gave the man a long, assessing once-over and hummed appreciatively. “Wow, y'really hot. Like hot damn, m'going to hell for the things m'thinking of doing t'you.”

A light blush crossed the man's features before he shook his head with a sigh.

“This … this explains a lot, actually,” the man ran a tired hand through his bangs before blinking. “I can't believe Yuugi Mutou drunk-dialed me.” He pulled a phone out of his back pocket and looked at Yuugi nervously, unsure.

“Uh, would you mind terribly if I got a picture with you?” he asked hopefully, “and maybe an autograph?”

Yuugi stared blankly before sighing sadly.

“I can't find m'dick … deck. Dick?” Yuugi mouthed both words for a moment, his brow puckered in mental confusion as he attempted to drink from his glass.

The man chuckled before reluctantly putting away his phone and taking Yuugi's glass gently.

“Maybe later then … um, I think sitting down would do some good. How about it?”

Yuugi swayed slightly and nodded his assent.

“C'mon.” He then grabbed the man's unoccupied hand and dragged him inside, shutting the door with a wayward foot once he was in. Yuugi led the man to the sofa and sat, pulling him down beside him. The man barely managed to hold onto the drink. He was startled when the shorter man began to climb onto his lap. He held out his unoccupied hand to Yuugi in alarm.

“Whoa, what are you doing?”

“...m'gonna kiss ya.”

Astonished at Yuugi's forwardness, the man barely had time to dodge Yuugi's face and quickly flipped them so Yuugi lay, dazed against the couch and he above him. He stared at Yuugi with the same wide-eyed amazement and hastily stood up, Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. He set the glass down on the messy coffee table, laying his jacket over the back of the couch before running befuddled hands through his hair. The man took a deep breath.

“Look, Yuugi, as much as I would love to...” he bit his lip harshly as Yuugi looked up at him with a mischievous smirk and a saucy wink, “and boy would I love to let you do what you will to me, because you're _Yuugi Mutou – oh, my god._ No one is going to believe me” – the man looked dumbfounded for a moment and shook his head from the thought – “anyway, as much as I would like to, you're very drunk and … what are you doing now?”

Yuugi had managed to sit up and was moving forward, hands reaching for the man's leather pants. The man sidestepped the playful digits, causing Yuugi to lose his little balance.

Yuugi yelped as he tipped forward, heading for a bad face-plant when an arm snaked around his front. He clung to the arm as it righted him and settled Yuugi against the backrest. He took several calming breaths and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Okay, you need to sober up. Do you mind if I go searching for some water?”

“Nooo, stay.” Yuugi let his hands wander up the arm he seized, his digits exploring the delectable bicep, and pouting when it was pulled from his grasp with an awkward, breathy chuckle.

“Yeah … I'm going to go get you some water and maybe order you some carb-heavy food.”

The man took up the rest of the spiked soda and left the room, much to Yuugi's disappointment. Though it wasn't too bad watching him go. It had given Yuugi the urgent desire to bite into the man's gorgeous-looking tush. If he was lucky, Yuugi could manage to convince the man to let him.

He listened to the man pour the drink down the drain with a pout. Yuugi hadn't finished with that. He then heard the man proceed to rummage around his kitchen. In his absence, Yuugi contemplated how he could get the gorgeous man in his bed while he still had the liquid courage coursing through his veins. He was starting to feel a little sleepy, but Yuugi shook himself from the inclination. He had plans for … for...

Now that he thought about it, Yuugi realized he did not even know the gorgeous man's name. He needed that for later use. He needed to know what name he was going to be screaming later.

“Hey!” Yuugi called, “...gorg'us man?”

Said gorgeous man appeared with a liter bottle of water and a glass, a bemused expression on his face.

“Did you just call me 'gorgeous man'?”

“Mm, yes,” replied Yuugi, “Gorg'us man, wha's y'name?” The man came forth, seating himself on the sofa. He was careful to put some distance between the two of them and began nudging papers to the side to put down the new glass. As he opened the bottle, he responded.

“My name is Atemu. I'm actually … a big fan. I can't believe I didn't recognize your voice over the phone. But then” – he, Atemu, cast Yuugi a sideways glance and poured out some water – “I've only ever heard your voice when you're dueling or answering questions from the press.”

The man passed Yuugi the glass of water and Yuugi briefly thought to decline it. Atemu sent him a charming encouraging smile, the edges of his lips drawn back to reveal two neat rows of teeth. Yuugi accepted the glass and drank it all. Some part of him, dulled by alcohol and ignored by Yuugi's libido knew he should not have brought the stranger into his home; he was putting himself in danger. The bigger, hornier part of Yuugi quickly shut that thought down.

“You know,” said Atemu as he took back the glass to refill, “I've been wanting to meet you for a long time now … this isn't how I imagined that meeting would go.” He passed the glass back to Yuugi's waiting hands and the other sipped at it, his body beginning to feel a little heavy.

For a lack of better mouth functions, Yuugi hummed a response.

“Mm-hmm?”

Atemu's brow furrowed, peering at Yuugi with concern.

“You look like you're about to fall asleep. Before you do, is there anyone I can call for you? I'd rather you weren't completely alone … I don't know how much you've had.”

Yuugi shook his head in response, taking more sips from the hefty glass. He could feel it beginning to slip from his fingers; Atemu's warm hand took it back.

“Do you want me to go?”

“Mm … stay.”

Yuugi fell to the embrace of sleep soon after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... gusta? no gusta?
> 
> Let me know (you don't have to be original. Say what you wanna say. I can take the heat. (Maybe.))
> 
> Corazón = Heart
> 
> Forgive the title, I thought of it on a whim when I first started this months ago and it just stuck. (I promise I'm working on The Aftermath!)
> 
> P.S. Rated for third chapter!


	2. Waking Up With Prostitutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hired, handsome men, Kaiba's bruised ego, Atemu's huge fanboy crush, and Yuugi's hectic life as the undefeated Duel Monsters Champion. Boy, oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, ho, ho, it's magic. You know. Never believe it's not so." - _Magic_ by Pilot

Just a few hours later, Yuugi woke up feeling warm, but slightly uncomfortable. Shifting to his side, he felt a crick in his neck and a slow, thudding headache. With a groan, he opened his eyes to see the television playing cartoons on mute. Yuugi eyed the mess on the table, his books and his papers; remnants of his tries to complete an essay that was due in three days. His deep, mauve eyes froze on a bottle of water that he was sure had been in his fridge. Beside it, sat a bottle of painkillers that he _knew_ had been in one of his kitchen cabinets.

Yuugi, despite his headache, tried to search his memories of the night before. He remembered Anzu and their drinking. He remembered her crying and comforting her with ice cream, chocolate, badly-made s'mores, a lame horror film and popcorn. Yuugi breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that Anzu had left him with the bottle of water and the pill bottle. He snuggled under the warmth of his cover and breathed in the unfamiliar, mouthwatering cologne and something that smelled like engine grease that clung to the material. Soothed by the scent, he was just about to fall back to sleep when a nagging at the back of his mind made him look down at the black, supple leather covering him.

It was a jacket. It did not belong to him.

Confused and a little frightened, Yuugi lifted his head, stilling in shock.

At the end of his sofa sat a sleeping man. A very _attractive,_ sleeping man. His head was thrown over the back of the couch, neck bared appealingly, arms crossed sluggishly around his chest, and legs extended as far as they could go. The man was unbelievably good-looking. He was every bit Yuugi's type; devastatingly handsome. Yuugi swore his heart skipped a beat and he stared at the man for all of ten seconds before he finally realized.

There was a stranger in his home. A hot stranger, but a stranger, nonetheless. Yuugi did not know why he was there. He did not know how he got there and much less why he was sleeping on Yuugi's couch with Yuugi's sock-covered feet in his lap.

Yuugi, again, searched his memories for a reason, the cause for the man's appearance. A blurry memory of an alluring, deep voice came to Yuugi's mind.

 _“I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget. You'll be begging me on your knees for mercy and maybe, just_ maybe, _I'll give it to you.”_

Yuugi's eyes widened to their limit as his body broke out in goosebumps. A sweet shiver ran down his spine and his mouth fell open to a gape.

_Oh, my god. Is he a prostitute? Did I call over a hooker?_

As much as Yuugi did not want to believe it, it was the only thing that made sense. Because why else would there be such a delicious-looking man in his apartment? No man that attractive would have willingly come within twenty yards of Yuugi, of that he was certain.

Embarrassment and shame filled him then. He had called a prostitute to his apartment. How? Yuugi did not know. He did not actually know how to get a hooker unless he passed by the business district at night (not that he ever had, but his friend Jounouchi had quite a lot of stories to share). He shook his head from the thought and a new feeling made his way into him; fear. His heart rate immediately picked up. He did not know this person. He did not know if they were dangerous, if they carried a knife, if they … Yuugi stared at the sleeping man.

_Oh my god. Maybe he's a druggie and he passed out._

Alarmed, Yuugi shoved himself into the opposite corner, using the nice-smelling jacket as a shield. The attractive man stirred and Yuugi flinched. Belatedly, he thought that the man looked quite healthy, possibly a high-class hooker? Had he called an escort service? The man woke before Yuugi could continue to form conclusions, groaning softly as he lifted his crimson head with a grunt.

He turned his gaze to look at Yuugi who stiffened and pulled the jacket up to his face, his wide eyes peering over the collar. Yuugi's heart skipped a beat at the sight of those violet-red eyes. They were beautiful like the man himself. Said mad looked a little confused and a lot groggy, but still very gorgeous. He opened his mouth to speak, but Yuugi beat him to the punch, his voice unmistakably panicked.

“What exactly happened?”

The –  _Oh, my god, how are you real_ – man raised a perfect eyebrow at Yuugi, before shrugging.

“You fell asleep shortly after I arrived.”

“Oh,” Yuugi bit at his lip, uncertain of how to phrase his next question. He did not really know how to talk to hot people, much less someone you paid for sex. “So … did we, uh – we didn't _do_ anything?” A blush spread across Yuugi's cheeks and he looked down to the man's chest, unwilling to meet his eyes. He realized his mistake when his eyes fell upon the rest of the man's muscular body. Yuugi gulped dryly.

“No,” the man said firmly and relief washed over Yuugi like a calming wave, “you were drunk and unable to consent. I don't take advantage of people … no matter how _attractive_ they are.”

The blush on Yuugi's cheeks spread like wildfire across his face. He felt flattered and shy, and he was incredibly grateful that he had managed to get a (ravishing) hooker with a conscience. Although, he did feel sorry that he had wasted the stunning man's time.

“Um, what do I owe you? For your time?”

The man looked confused by Yuugi's question.

“Uh,” he said uncertainly, “nothing.”

Yuugi was bewildered. He had wasted the man's time and the man was not going to demand a price for that? He did not think it a very smart way to go about the business, but what did Yuugi know about being a prostitute? The glorious specimen of man probably made so much money that he could afford not to charge. Still, Yuugi wanted to be clear.

“Do you not charge when you don't … service?”

 _“What?”_  the man stared at him, suddenly more alert.

“Well...”

“You think I'm a _hooker!?”_ The man's face registered nothing but alarmed horror.

“Aren't you?” Yuugi paled.

“NO! Do you usually call prostitutes when you're drunk?” the man, who was decidedly _not_ a prostitute, looked a little disgusted. Yuugi dropped the jacket and shook his head in denial.

“No, of course not! But why else would there be a really hot guy in my house?”

The disgust vanished from the man's face and a look of puzzlement crossed his features.

“...you don't remember last night at all, do you,” asked the man, though it did not sound like a question.

“...no.”

The man immediately breathed out a whoosh of air, seemingly calming down from whatever wind had aggravated him. The tenseness left his body and the man relaxed.

“You called me last night, thinking I was your friend Jounouchi,” he began to explain, his gaze level with Yuugi's, “I thought it was a crank call. I thought one of my friends had put you up to it and I didn't believe you when you said you were Yuugi Mutou, the king of games” – he laughed suddenly, as though he was still reeling from the shock of it – “I was obviously wrong, but you got a little upset and challenged me to a duel when I called you a fake and … being the cocky asshole that I am, I accepted and came over. Imagine my surprise when the actual king of games opens the door.”

The man flashed a bright smile at Yuugi who looked away with a renewed flush.

“But you were drunk and I – I mean, you're Yuugi Mutou! I was really excited to meet you, so I kind of ignored it. After you brought me in, though, I got you to stop drinking and gave you some water. I was going to leave, but I didn't want you to be alone and … you asked me to stay.” The man straightened from his slouched position and cleared his throat.

“You fell asleep right after and I stayed up for a few hours to make sure you were alright before I also passed out. How are you feeling?” the man asked and when Yuugi turned to answer, he finally noticed the exhaustion clinging to the man; there were dark shadows under his eyes. How much had he slept if he had stayed up – Yuugi glanced at the television where a cat was chasing a mouse – watching television and looking after him? Yuugi, himself was beyond tired, his headache aggravated. And though the reason behind his symptoms was his hangover, he knew the other man had to be feeling about the same.

And, here, Yuugi had thought the man was a prostitute. Mortified, Yuugi covered his face with his hands.

“God, I'm really sorry,” he said, “I-I'm fine, but my memory from last night is just spotty and kind of blank. I'm sorry I thought you were a hooker.” Yuugi groaned miserably, humiliated. “I just couldn't logically explain why there was a cute guy in my apartment unless I was paying for him.”

He looked up to see a baffled expression on the man's face.

“Why do you think you'd have to pay for someone to be here?”

Yuugi gave the man a baleful stare and lightly scoffed.

“Well, look at me. I'm not exactly impressive. I'm below average height and I still look like a teenager.”

“Well, that's a load of crap … do you not own a mirror? You're really cute, Yuugi. Uh, can I call you Yuugi?”

Yuugi nodded absently, blush still prominent on his face and suddenly, he felt shy. His hopeless attraction to the delicious-looking man only made him more uncomfortable. He did not know how to successfully flirt, so Yuugi laughed uneasily in response.

“Um, thank you,” he said bashfully, glancing away before mouthing a slight “Wow” to himself. He cleared his throat and looked back to the man. “But what's your name?”

Atemu sighed, chuckling as he shook his head.

“Atemu; I told you last night, but it figures that you don't remember. You know … you're really different from what I thought you'd be.”

“How did you think I would be?” Yuugi perked up with interest.

“In a few words?” Atemu leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees hands clasped together. No matter what position the man took, Yuugi could not find a flaw. “Well, I thought you'd be all charm and maybe a little arrogant. But you're surprisingly shy; very different from when you duel. It's sweet. I'm … glad.”

Yuugi felt his heart flutter in his chest and he nervously ran a hand through his hair. He could feel how untidy it was. Yuugi winced.

“So, you're a fan?” he asked trying to concentrate on anything but how gross he felt for missing a shower and after a night of drinking.

“Uh, yeah,” the enticingly-toned man replied with a sheepish smile, “I'm a little embarrassed. I feel like a fanboy. I've seen every single one of your televised duels. I've always wanted to go to one. I even begged Seto to introduce me, but he always says that he would rather chew his own arm off. He even bans me from his tournaments.

“I even got a” – Atemu released his fingers from each other, making an aborted motion towards his chest before dropping his hands, his smile flickering before he looked away – “uh, never mind.”

Yuugi felt confused as the man quickly fixed his muscle shirt, as though suddenly self-conscious. It was ridiculous since Atemu had absolutely nothing to be self-conscious about. Yuugi figured he would find out what that was about later as the one thing on his mind, besides how insanely attractive Atemu was, was the small information on Kaiba. He was surprised at that. He knew Seto Kaiba and the man did not ban people lightly. Kaiba must have had some really good reasons to keep the man on his couch away from him. Yuugi wondered if he should be wary or pissed.

“How do you know Kaiba anyway?”

“He's my cousin.”

Yuugi's jaw dropped.

“What? Kaiba never mentioned he had a cousin!”

The man chuckled darkly in reply and Yuugi shivered, but not in fear.

“Yeah,” Atemu said sardonically, “he wouldn't have. He kind of can't stand me because I've beaten him in every duel we've had.”

“But I've never heard of –”

“The duels are always private,” Atemu waved a hand as he interrupted, “he doesn't want anyone to know that someone other than the king of games has defeated him. And I don't mind people not knowing, anyway.”

“...that explains a lot,” Yuugi giggled. Kaiba _wouldn't_ want anyone to know that he had been beaten by more than one person. He was sure that if the dueling world found out that Kaiba had lost to someone other than Yuugi, the blue-eyed man would have an aneurysm. “I wonder what he'll say when he finds out we've met.”

Atemu grinned at him then before shifting to pull out a phone from his back pocket.

“Would you like to find out?” he asked with a devilish smirk.

Yuugi pursed his lips to keep from smiling, but he was sure he was failing miserably when Atemu's grin widened. Yuugi had to force himself into being reasonable.

“He must have a good reason to have kept us from meeting each other,” Yuugi said.

“Yeah, it's called his ego.”

Yuugi snorted and bit his lip when he noticed Atemu begin to search through his list of contacts on an app. After pressing a few more buttons, Atemu held his phone away from his face. He looked to Yuugi and pressed a finger to his lips as the phone began to ring.

Curious, Yuugi peeked at the screen to see Atemu's face looking back out. Since Yuugi wasn't in range of the camera, he did not appear.

The call connected and Yuugi blinked as Kaiba's scowling form appeared, their own screen turning small and tucking into the corner of the phone.

“I'm busy. What do you want.” Seto Kaiba's voice was curt and cutting, his face turned away from the screen. Yuugi winced. As usual, Kaiba did not sound happy. In the background, there was a clacking, clattering noise which Yuugi discerned to be the clicking of keys on a computer keyboard. Behind Kaiba was a large window. Yuugi could see nothing but the sky beyond it. Seto Kaiba was at work.

Atemu rolled his eyes, his grin from before had gone as soon as the call had connected, replaced by a bored expression.

“What, I can't just call to say hi to my dear cousin?”

Kaiba scoffed, his blue eyes narrowing at Atemu, blinking before looking off the screen again.

“You look like shit and I'm guessing you're calling to tell me. You're not going in to work today, are you. You know, those rides don't fix and monitor themselves. I know you don't usually get sick, but at least have the decency to give me a twenty-four hour notice, so I can have a decent replacement. And for the last time, Atemu, I'm not arranging a meeting with Yuugi. Anything else?”

“Gee thanks so much for caring, Seto … and yeah, I don't think I'm going to make it in. Now guess where I am.”

“I don't have time to play guessing games with you, _dear_ cousin,” Kaiba sent a glare to the camera before turning back to whatever he was doing.

“Oh, but you'll like this one,” Atemu smirked, laughter clear in his voice.

The clicking of keys paused and Kaiba tilted his head to look at Atemu, suspicion rampant in his gaze.

“...that's not your apartment,” Kaiba murmured as he studied Atemu, “you don't own a green couch, and I can't imagine you liking such a tacky-looking thing anyway.”

Yuugi bristled and pouted as he looked down at the couch. His grandfather had given it to him. It meant a lot to Yuugi. He had grown up with it and it reminded him of home. When he looked up, Atemu was still smirking.

“I wouldn't insult the couch if I were you, Seto. But you're right. This isn't my apartment.”

“So you're at Bakura's place. Big whoop. Let him know I'm disappointed in his taste. Can I get back to work now?”

“Not Bakura's place. But I suppose I can let you go back to work. I just thought you'd like to know that I won't be bugging you about Yuugi anymore,” Atemu said as his smirk grew impossibly smug.

Kaiba's shoulders, which had been angled away from the camera suddenly turned to Atemu, alarmed and Kaiba's eyes grew wide with horror.

“You...”

Suddenly, Atemu reached out with his free hand and wrapped an arm around Yuugi, who yelped as he was suddenly pulled across the cushions and almost onto Atemu's lap. He stared wide-eyed into the phone where he could see his flustered, disheveled appearance next to Atemu's victorious grin in the bottom of the screen. Kaiba's mouth parted in astonishment.

“Yuugi!?” came Seto Kaiba's choked yell.

Yuugi could only smile halfheartedly and raise a hand in a wispy wave, not trusting himself to speak. His back was pressed insistently to the side of Atemu's hard, toned chest. The man's arm was wrapped possessively around him, strong like steel. Yuugi was starting to feel faint.

 _Dear god almighty,_ Yuugi thought, dazed.

“Hey, Seto, guess what?” Atemu raised his chin in defiance, “I win.”

Kaiba's face contorted into exasperated outrage.

“How the hell –”

“Goodbye, cousin.”

Atemu ended the call with a flourish before bursting into laughter. Yuugi would have joined him, but he couldn't breathe. He was sure he was dying. He was being held by the most handsome man in the world; Armageddon was surely at hand.

“Forgive me for pulling you in like that,” Atemu said as he released Yuugi with a chortle. Yuugi took in a large silent breath as he slid off the man's leg and onto the sofa, his face felt hot – his whole body felt hot. Why was he wearing a stupid cardigan?

Yuugi nodded as forced himself to move away and turn around to face the amused man.

“It's fine,” said Yuugi, shrugging. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, looking away to the table where the pills sat. A smile crossed his lips and he looked back to Atemu. “Thank you for taking care of me, Atemu. You really didn't have to.”

Atemu shook his head, but Yuugi plowed on.

“How about some breakfast? I know it's not enough to repay you, but it's a start.”

Atemu blinked at him, as though astonished by the invitation.

“Breakfast? With you?”

Yuugi nodded with a half-shrug. He would have to think of a better way to thank Atemu, but for now, it was all his hangover would let him do.

“That's … that's more than enough,” Atemu said with a wide smile as Yuugi quickly took some pain medication for his headache and turned off the television. Then Yuugi motioned Atemu to follow, so Atemu did. They went into the kitchen where Atemu stood awkwardly as Yuugi went to the fridge and opened it.

“You can sit at the table, you know,” Yuugi said and glanced back with a kind smile as he grabbed various things, piling them into his arms.

“Actually, can I help?”

Yuugi stepped back from the fridge and turned in surprise. He tilted his head to the side.

“Do you know how to make pancakes?”

When the eggs wavered in Yuugi's precarious hold, Atemu came forth to take them and set them at the counter.

“Uh, well … I'm a quick learner,” Atemu tried.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at Atemu and shrugged.

“Okay, then,” he agreed.

With a bright smile, Atemu helped unload the things in Yuugi's arms to the table and proceeded to follow Yuugi's every direction. He was in the middle of whisking pancake batter together when Yuugi paused in his onion chopping.

“Hey, Atemu?”

“Yeah?”

“Did I,” Yuugi frowned at the onions, “I didn't do anything … _silly_ last night, did I?” He looked up at Atemu as the other froze. Atemu glanced at him before looking away just as quickly, taking up the whisking once more.

“No, not at all. Why do you ask?”

Yuugi let out a nervous laugh, trying to look nonchalant as he continued chopping the onion.

“Oh, no reason. I just … I'm not allowed to be around certain kinds of people when I'm drunk. My friends have told me I tend to get a little … _handsy.”_

Atemu lost his rhythm, jerking a little too strongly. He cursed when the batter sloshed in the bowl, splattering onto his shirt. Yuugi looked at him with amusement before setting down his knife and ripping off a paper towel from the holder sitting in the corner of the counter.

“Here, let me,” Yuugi said as he took the bowl and set it down on the counter beside the stove where the hot pan waited. He then turned back to Atemu and carefully wiped at the batter, frowning.

“Yeah, that's gonna stain. Take it off and I'll wash it real quick.” Yuugi held out a hand as Atemu grabbed at the neckline of his shirt to pull said shirt off, when he suddenly halted and smoothed it back into place.

“Uh … you know what? I'm used to getting dirty. Let it stain. It's just a muscle shirt anyway –”

Yuugi laughed.

“It looks like a baby barfed on you. Let me wash it before it dries.”

Yuugi motioned pointedly for Atemu to remove his shirt, earning a distressed look in return. Atemu looked cornered, hesitant. Yuugi smiled to try to put the man at ease, unsure of why Atemu was so reluctant to remove his shirt. He stepped back, waiting patiently and the man's face only grew more pained. The sudden idea that the man was shy came late to the shorter man. He made to speak when the man sighed in defeat.

“Alright,” Atemu said, gripping the front of his shirt tightly, looking all the while like a man on the way to his own funeral. His eyes darted away from Yuugi's before taking a deep breath, and the shirt came off in one fluid motion. The action was reminiscent of ripping off a band-aid. Atemu pulled the shirt from his arms, avoiding Yuugi's gaze.

Yuugi, baffled by Atemu's odd attitude, made to take the shirt when his eyes fell upon the other's chest. All of a sudden, Yuugi completely understood Atemu's unwillingness to remove his shirt. His hand stilled in the air, halfway to the black cloth Atemu held. His mouth was parted, flabbergasted, his eyes wide.

Depicted in even, black lines on Atemu's smooth, sculpted chest, two-dimensional and almost mocking, it was a sight Yuugi woke up to every single day. There, on the space above Atemu's heart, a little ways to the right, was a sharply-sketched Eye of Horus in the center of an inverted triangle. Yuugi pointed at the image, words dying in his throat. He did not know what to say. He couldn't think beyond the disquiet that the image of his millennium puzzle had brought upon him. He raised his eyes to Atemu's face, searching for an explanation for the inked image, the _tattoo._

Atemu did not look at him; his eyes were downcast, shame prominent on his pinched features.

“I … can explain. I probably should have explained before I showed you.”

“Probably?” Yuugi's voice was cracked and squeaky.

Atemu winced.

“It wasn't a smart decision,” Atemu said lowly, shrugging feebly, “It was a couple of years back. After Seto's Battle City. That night, I was so, _so_ wasted. Exams were over and I was out with my friends, Malik and Bakura. Bakura wanted a new tattoo. We were all so drunk. Pretty sure that's the reason Malik was able to go into the shop since he's usually terrified of needles … or sharp things in general.” Atemu sighed and glanced up briefly before swiftly turning back to stare at the floor between them.

“The tattoo artist didn't care that we weren't in our right minds. We had cash and he wanted to make sales. When he was tattooing Bakura, he asked us to look at his stuff to see if we wanted something done too. I didn't see anything I liked, but the guy had a television … it was playing your battle with Seto.” Atemu paused to shift uncomfortably a hand coming up to scratch at his cheek with his index finger.

“I saw you on screen and – please keep in mind that I was really, _really_ drunk – I pointed at you and asked the artist to tattoo you onto me.” Atemu chuckled awkwardly, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “Of course, after he told me the price, I changed my mind and asked him for a sheet of paper and a pen. I ended up drawing this” – Atemu motioned to the three-inch tattoo of jagged lines – “which is actually pretty impressive considering how messed up I was.

“So as soon as Bakura was finished, the guy put me in a chair, asked me where I wanted it, and tattooed me … I don't remember being made fun of as much as I was the next day,” said Atemu with a grimace, “My friends were relentless; even Seto thought it was funny and he never finds _anything_ funny. Hell, they still make fun of me when they see it.” Atemu chanced a glance to Yuugi who was now gazing at him quite calmly.

“Uh … so, that's the story,” Atemu said uncertainly.

Yuugi licked his lips before taking a breath, keeping his voice level.

“That's actually pretty adorable … I didn't know you were that big a fan,” Yuugi said, with a half-smile. It was clear he was disconcerted by the tattoo, but trying to move past it.

“I must seem like such a creep –”

“Hey, no,” Yuugi said reasonably, “At least you never broke into my house to steal my underwear.”

Atemu stared at Yuugi, unsure if he was joking or not.

“What?” Atemu shivered at the thought of someone taking his undergarments. He couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of sick perverts it would take to do such a thing.

“Yeah, that was particularly unpleasant,” Yuugi said placidly, “that and the time I came home to find two people dueling over who got to use the bathtub first … they were wearing my clothes. Or the time someone camped out in the tree next to my bedroom window to take pictures of me.” Yuugi shuddered and cleared his throat. “It's why I live here now.”

Atemu felt incredibly disturbed by Yuugi's tale. He had not known how bad it was for the younger man. He had not even known that Yuugi even went through those kinds of things. Hell, Atemu had not thought there were such fanatics out there. It did not sit well with him, none of it did. Atemu felt guilt squirm through him; he was not any different. The first thing he had done upon meeting Yuugi was ask for a picture and an autograph. How was he any different than the people who had harassed Yuugi?

It did not matter that he had not broken in to Yuugi's house or taken his things. He felt just as guilty for not thinking of Yuugi as a person, but rather as the famed King of Games. He had spent the past years of his life idolizing Yuugi, putting him on a pedestal and trying to meet him to challenge him to a game.

Seeing Yuugi now, disheveled and tired, in black sweat pants, a thin, slightly stained, white shirt, and a large grey cardigan, Atemu felt ashamed. Yuugi was not the King of Games. He was a normal person who happened to have a talent; someone who's public and even private life was constantly tampered with and televised on large flat screens for everyone to see.

“There was also that time a girl used my grandfather against me in order to get me to become her love slave,” Yuugi said as he crossed his arms, reminiscing over his past, “or when that one guy stole my puzzle to get me to duel him, which was weird since it was Jounouchi who beat him in Duelist Kingdom and not me.”

Atemu was quiet.

“Are you okay?”

Atemu snapped out of his enlightening stupor to see Yuugi's worried, gentle face. He gulped dryly and shook his head.

“Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I kind of checked out for a moment.”

“Are you sure? You looked really – well, heartbroken,” Yuugi said softly, still appearing quite concerned.

“Really, I'm fine. I was only thinking about something.” Atemu smiled for Yuugi, holding out the shirt in his hand. Yuugi's worry was like a knife made of guilt stabbing into him. “We should really get back to making breakfast if you want to get rid of that hangover.”

“Alright then,” Yuugi said, looking unconvinced, though he still smiled. “Let me take care of your shirt and we'll get right back to it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By "certain kinds of people", Yuugi means _hot_ people. (Can y'all tell I'm trying really hard to be funny. Tell me I'm funny. I'll give you internet cookies and internet hugs (if you're into that sort of thing).)
> 
> Stay tuned for the final chapter of Last X-mas (blah, blah, blah, shoulda had a shorter title).
> 
> And, remember, this fic is rated Explicit for the next chapter!


	3. Card Games Get You Laid (Eventually)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory, some play, and finally, the sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, what everyone has been waiting for. They finally bone each other. Yay. So like, enjoy that?

Without further ado, Yuugi hand-washed Atemu's shirt in the sink, dipped it in fabric softener, and hung it to dry in the bathroom. He did not bring up the previous topic again. He only proceeded to get breakfast ready for them both. It was only when the food was served and they were seated, that Yuugi finally began a new conversation.

“What did you mean when you said that you were used to getting dirty?” he asked.

Atemu looked up from his plate. His fork full of pancake and syrup paused right before his mouth. He leaned back in his chair with a blink, trying to remember when he had said that. He soon remembered that he had said it before he had removed his shirt and revealed his darkest secret. He was about to reply when he felt something drip onto his chest. With a soft curse, he realized that the syrup had flowed off the fork and onto him. Setting down the fork, Atemu used his fingers to wipe it off, unaware of Yuugi's intense stare and vivid blush.

“Well,” Atemu said as he sucked the syrup off his fingers, “I'm a mechanic and sort of engineer for Kaibaland, so I always end up smeared in engine grease, dirt, and sometimes blood; pisses Seto off when I show up in his office like that. I don't think I own anything that _isn't_ stained, actually. That's the main reason my clothes are mostly black.” He used the napkin to finish the job and finally looked up to see Yuugi nervously tugging at his blonde bangs as he avoided Atemu's gaze. He noticed the blush as well, but decided not to comment on it. Yuugi seemed embarrassed by something and he did not want to shame him further.

“You're a mechanic?” Yuugi asked, gathering a small pile of egg onto his fork. His voice was slightly breathless and Atemu could not, for the life of him, figure out why. “Somehow, I didn't think that would be your chosen profession, but your jacket's smell makes sense now.”

Atemu was not sure if he should be insulted or what Yuugi even meant by that. Did that mean that Yuugi did not think he looked smart enough? He felt immensely confused. What exactly had Yuugi meant? And what did his jacket's smell have to do with anything?

“What did you think my job was?” he asked instead.

“...bartender, perhaps?” Yuugi said with a light shrug.

Okay, now Atemu felt a little insulted.

“CEO maybe, or I kinda felt like you might be a trust fund baby.”

“What about me is giving you these impressions?” Atemu asked. He was beginning to feel incredibly sore with this conversation. Why did Yuugi see him this way? He had worked hard to get where he was now, just like his cousin had. He had not even let Seto help him when he was broke and at the end of his rope.

Yuugi blushed and cleared his throat.

“Well, don't take this the wrong way, but … attractive people don't usually have normal jobs. They're usually rich by inheritance or an entrepreneur like Kaiba. Also, you're Kaiba's cousin and his family was well-off, I think.”

Atemu nodded, he understood and was flattered that Yuugi found him attractive, though he had known that since the previous night when the seasoned duelist had come onto him. Yet, he still felt a bit bothered by the implication that he had been handed a successful life when, in actuality, he had had to crawl through piles of crap just to keep what little he had.

“I see,” he said, “well, I'm definitely not a trust fund baby.” He debated whether or not to tell Yuugi his story. Considering they had just met, it probably was not a great idea to spill his guts, but he could give Yuugi the highlights, just so he could destroy Yuugi's erroneous image of him. He was not comfortable being thought of as someone who had it easy in life when it was really quite the opposite. “While Seto's parents  _were_  well off, mine weren't,” he said, “I actually never met my parents. They gave me up for adoption as soon as I was born. What little I know of them, I learned from Seto.”

He cleared his throat and focused on his plate. He picked at his food and found he did not feel particularly hungry anymore. Remembering that he had been willingly abandoned by his own parents tended to ruin his appetite. He looked up to see Yuugi's reaction. He expected to see pity in Yuugi's violet gaze, but instead he saw bewilderment.

“You seem confused.”

“Well, I suppose I just can't imagine anyone willingly giving up their child,” Yuugi said honestly, “it must have been difficult growing up. I can't even begin to imagine what you went through.”

Atemu shrugged a shoulder. He was an adult now. It did not matter to him anymore. He _had_ family; Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. He did not need anyone else, especially the pair of strangers that made him. They did not have a place in his life; they had chosen to leave him and now he chose to not need them.

“Wasn't that bad,” he lied, “I'm in one piece, aren't I?” He sent Yuugi a grin, his spirits perking up when the other smiled back.

They finished eating in silence, though more than once, Atemu caught Yuugi's appreciative gaze upon him. Atemu knew he had a good body. He took care of himself and it showed in his muscled build. He even had to deal with the cops a couple of times for stalkers. It had not been pleasant, but it was proof enough that he was not bad-looking at all.

But what really boosted Atemu's ego was Yuugi Mutou's undeniable interest. If he flexed or stretched once or twice for Yuugi's benefit, no one besides him had to know; if asked, he would deny it. For every glance that Atemu noticed, the more he felt he should do something. He could make a move and see if it led anywhere. He was not so vain as to think that once he flirted, Yuugi would be putty in his hands. For all Atemu knew, Yuugi only wanted to look at him and had no interest in pursuing him.

They washed the dishes together; Yuugi would clear the plate, Atemu would scrub. At one point, Yuugi accidentally flicked syrup at him, and Atemu had promptly responded by spraying him with the water hose.

“Atemu!” Yuugi gasped, aghast, face dripping with water.

Atemu looked up from where he was cleaning off the syrup from his chest, to snort, a smirk twisting his lips.

“You got me with syrup first,” he laughed, pointing at his chest where he was still wiping it off.

“But it was an accident!” Yuugi protested, pouting when Atemu only continued to laugh at his damp form. To get revenge, Yuugi cupped a hand into the soapy water and whipped it at him, catching Atemu by surprise. He giggled when Atemu sputtered in indignation and smirked. He said, “Now we're even.”

Atemu quickly grabbed the sponge and smushed it into Yuugi's cheek, grinning in satisfaction when Yuugi let out an indignant cry.

“No,” he said, _“now_  we're even.” He ducked when Yuugi took hold of the hose and aimed for his face, missing him by inches. With no alternative or time to get away from the next impending blast, Atemu resorted to his last line of defense; he tickled Yuugi.

At first, the sudden nearness of Atemu's body had thrown Yuugi off, but then he felt those dancing fingers on his ribs and let out a loud squeal. Atemu was tickling him! With a peal of unwilling laughter, Yuugi struggled to remain upright, squirming to get away, but those twitching fingers pursued him relentlessly.

“N-no!” he screamed, “Not – HA, HA, HA – f-fair!”

“Surrender!”

Unable to reply because of his squeaky laughter, Yuugi gripped the hose and sprayed Atemu in the face in a last ditch effort to win. Unfortunately, Atemu took the hit directly and continued to torture his sides, demanding he give up. Yuugi was pinned against the sink, squirming and giggling with tears streaming from his eyes. He dropped the hose and shoved at Atemu, but the man was so slippery, that he couldn't get a decent hold on him.

It was only when Yuugi felt he was going to pee himself that he finally begged for mercy.

“I give!” he laughed, “I g-give! You – Ah! HA – you win! STOP, I'M GOING TO PEE!”

Atemu ceased his torture at once and supported Yuugi by his waist as the shorter man collapsed back against the sink, holding tightly to his biceps, panting heavily, knees weak. Atemu's victorious grin vanished when he realized what Yuugi looked like at that moment, held against him, eyes closed, neck temptingly bared, cheeks flushed and gasping. The thin, white shirt Yuugi wore was rendered completely see-through and Atemu could see Yuugi's delicious form through it.

 _Fuck,_ he thought, his body growing hot as desire pumped through his veins, thick and heavy. Yuugi was a sensual vision. Atemu gulped. Beads of stray water slithered down Yuugi's neck, pooling at his collarbone. Atemu's mouth went dry at the sight and he ached to lick up the drops. If Atemu wanted, he could easily lean down and lick up that water, lay claim to that delicious neck. And he wanted, oh, how Atemu _wanted._

Oblivious to Atemu's less than pure thoughts, Yuugi regained his breath and sighed, smiling. He opened his eyes and looked up at Atemu, chuckling weakly.

“You don't play very fair, Atemu.”

“All's fair in love and war,” Atemu murmured distractedly. He was still eyeing Yuugi's delectable chest, eyes zeroed in on the two erect nipples showing through the very wet, very thin shirt. He could make a move right now. He could kiss Yuugi and hope for the best. Yuugi would either kiss him back or shove him away. He could take the chance. He _should_ take the chance. He was a gambler by nature and he never lost.

There was a very deliberate change in the atmosphere and it turned heavy, weighing on them both with anxious intent. Atemu tensed and Yuugi stilled in his arms. Both became suddenly aware of each other and their flush, wet bodies.

Water dripped steadily from Atemu's golden bangs, down his face, and onto his pectorals. Yuugi's eyes followed the trail, tracing his plum-colored eyes over Atemu's handsome face and down his muscled chest. He blushed and Atemu licked his lips, hesitating.

Yuugi's attention was on Atemu like a starved man would eye a buffet. His plump bottom lip was pulled inwards by his teeth and he gazed up at Atemu with breathless need. Staring back at him were two smoldering red orbs and Yuugi knew what they wanted. He knew it because he wanted it as well. He wanted Atemu to kiss him and leave him a panting mess. He wanted Atemu to kiss him so thoroughly that Yuugi would forget his own name. He also wanted Atemu to fuck him, but he could wait for that.

“...kiss me.”

“What?” Atemu was caught of guard by Yuugi's request. He had not expected Yuugi to speak. He had not expected Yuugi to do anything.

“You want to, don't you? Kiss me,” Yuugi insisted, his gaze intense. His fingers twitched on Atemu's biceps like he would pull Atemu to him, but did not do so. Yuugi only waited.

“I was thinking about it,” Atemu admitted.

“I don't have the courage to ask you a third time,” Yuugi whispered, his hands clenching on Atemu's arms anxiously.

So Atemu leaned in, eyelids lowered but not completely shut. His heart sped up and he was nervous, but still, he pulled Yuugi's hips towards him and joined their lips together. Yuugi made a soft noise in his mouth and Atemu felt it hum against his lips. It made him shiver and it was like a switch had been thrown within him. He was suddenly too hot and his skin felt tight on his body. Atemu yanked Yuugi close, his wet shirt was cold and it stuck to him, but it was not enough to distract him.

He deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue against Yuugi's lips. He wanted to taste Yuugi, to claim his mouth. Atemu wanted to explore him and devour him utterly. He ached to hear Yuugi moan his name and feel his thighs clamping down on his hips. Atemu pressed Yuugi against the sink and Yuugi made another sound. It was surprised, but not disagreeable. Atemu took that to mean he could proceed, so he slipped his hands down to grab two handfuls of Yuugi's pert ass.

Even with the thick sweatpants in the way, Yuugi's ass felt marvelous in Atemu's hands and he squeezed the cheeks, fondling them with eager palms. Yuugi made several small noises into the kiss and finally opened his mouth to let Atemu in.

He immediately slipped his tongue into Yuugi's mouth, taking his first taste of the young man he ached to bend over the kitchen table. The thought immediately left his mind as a more pleasing image of Yuugi flat on his back on a soft bed made its way forth. He licked along Yuugi's tongue and tasted syrup, pancakes, and soap from where Atemu had gotten him with the sponge. The combination was off, but Atemu did not mind it because it was also hot, slippery and mind-numbingly amazing.

Atemu felt Yuugi's hands exploring his chest and stomach with careful gropes. They slid against him, feeling his muscles and brushing reverently against his abs. Yuugi pinched one of his nipples and Atemu felt himself harden significantly in his pants. He slid up a hand and dipped the fingertips under both of Yuugi's waistbands.

There was only a second where Atemu waited for Yuugi to protest his action before he pushed past the bands to cup Yuugi's bare asscheek. The skin there felt soft against his calloused hand. As he caressed it, he felt goosebumps erupt on the skin and he dared to brush the tips of his fingers along the crevice between the cheeks. Yuugi shuddered against him and the hands that had been teasing his chest pinched at his nipples in encouragement.

Without missing a beat, Atemu slipped his other hand down Yuugi's pants and cupped the other cheek. Yuugi moaned against his mouth and Atemu spread them boldly to run his fingers over Yuugi's asshole.

Yuugi broke away from his mouth to gasp, back arching.

“Bedroom!” came Yuugi's breathless voice and Atemu heartily agreed with a rough squeeze of that astounding ass. Yuugi quickly reached behind himself to shut off the faucet and then he pulled Atemu's hands out of his pants, grabbing one to lead Atemu out of the kitchen.

Atemu stopped their progress halfway to press Yuugi against the wall in the hallway. He took Yuugi's lips with his own and impatiently shoved Yuugi's shirt up, skimming the palm of his hand along the flesh of his stomach. The shorter man groaned and buried his hands into Atemu's hair. But then Atemu slid his lips to Yuugi's jaw, kissing the skin and nipping his way down to Yuugi's neck. His other hand traveled down to lift Yuugi's thigh. He moved his hips between Yuugi's legs and ground them together. Yuugi cursed with a whine as their clothed, hardened lengths brushed together. When Atemu's mouth attached itself to Yuugi's neck, he pushed him away and grabbed his hand again, yanking him into a bedroom.

Atemu barely took notice of the purple walls and the hardwood floor. He had a brief glimpse of the queen-sized bed covered in a rust-orange duvet before he was whirled around and shoved onto it.

Surprised, but not at all displeased, Atemu watched as Yuugi crawled onto him, violet eyes smouldering with lust. Yuugi straddled him and Atemu sat up slightly to push the cardigan off of Yuugi's shoulders. They were both wearing entirely too many clothes for his tastes. Yuugi helped and tossed his sweater to the side before grabbing his shirt's collar and pulling it over his head. He whipped that away as well before meeting Atemu in another body-melting kiss.

Lightly, Atemu explored Yuugi's sides with his hands. When Yuugi squirmed against him, Atemu gripped him at the hips and dragged him down against himself. He rubbed their pelvises together and Yuugi moaned into his mouth. His hands darted down to Atemu's pants, popping the button and shoving down the zipper. After that, he did nothing, but his lips continued to move against Atemu's.

Atemu quickly cottoned on to Yuugi's hesitation then. Unsure why Yuugi was hesitating, Atemu decided to encourage him by pushing down his pants and boxer-briefs. He shivered as the cold hair surrounded his heated penis and took Yuugi's idle hand then, moving it to the space above his aching member. He let go and to his relief, Yuugi dropped the hand to his bed of dark curls before tentatively caressing him.

His cock twitched at the contact and he hummed appreciatively, but then Yuugi abruptly pulled away. Atemu followed his lips but Yuugi firmly placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. He looked at Yuugi with confusion and the younger man cleared his throat.

“Um,” Yuugi said, lowering his gaze to Atemu's heaving chest, “give me a minute. I'll be right back.”

And before Atemu could protest, Yuugi shuffled off of him and darted out of the room, closing the door behind him. Atemu stared at the closed bedroom door and sighed before collapsing back onto the bed. He yanked up his waistband because the room was cold and sat up. With a single hand, Atemu ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing at his scalp as he tried to divine the reason for Yuugi's quick escape, breathing deeply to try and relax his pounding heart. When he came up with nothing, he took to stretching his arms and back, loosening the muscles for whatever happened next. Bracing his elbows on his knees, Atemu finally took a good look around the room.

For a moment, he felt dazed. The thought that he was in Yuugi Mutou's bedroom entered his mind and Atemu had to close his eyes and take a breath to calm down his still-racing heart. He was in his idol's bedroom, but he was not so sure if he still saw Yuugi that way. When thinking of Yuugi, Atemu used to feel a fire inside him as he imagined facing him in a dueling arena. Now, there was a very different type of fire inside him. While he still wanted to one day face Yuugi in a match, the dueling arena he had once imagined was no longer there. In its place was Yuugi's coffee table and instead of Yuugi's old school uniform, Atemu imagined Yuugi in his sweats, sitting across from him with a friendly smile on his face.

The desire to win against Yuugi in a Duel Monsters game had lessened as well. He still felt it, only there was something there that was much stronger than that. What he felt was a desire to see Yuugi falling apart at his touch, to have the younger man surrendering himself to Atemu completely. Forget card games, autographs, and pictures, Atemu wanted Yuugi and his amazing ass. The pedestal Atemu had placed Yuugi on was deteriorating and he found himself seeing Yuugi eye to eye, rather than from below. He no longer felt as though Yuugi was unreachable.

Atemu looked to the side and his eyes fell upon Yuugi Mutou's infamous golden pyramid. It was sitting innocently on the bedside table, next to the radio clock and a lamp. He eyed it and noticed that it was not as shiny and sharp-looking as it seemed on television. Up close, it looked like an old relic, slightly dull and worn. He had always wanted to touch it. Atemu had always thought that the first thing he did upon meeting Yuugi Mutou was ask him if he could hold the pyramid (or even just touch it).

But as he looked at it now, Atemu searched for that desire to touch, but the curiosity and fascination had vanished. And, all of a sudden, Atemu was no longer in the Game King's bedroom; he was in Yuugi's room and the pyramid was just another decoration. Atemu hummed thoughtfully and looked down at the tent in his underwear. His thoughts moved away from idolatry and Atemu decided Yuugi really had the worst timing.

With a grimace at his boner, Atemu laid back on the bed and waited, wondering why Yuugi had decided to run off just when things were getting interesting. He thought of Yuugi's incredible ass and his cock twitched. Once Atemu had gotten his hands on those cheeks, he had been aching to have them. He was an ass man and he could not deny it. Yuugi's ass had felt so perfect that the mere thought of it made Atemu throb with need. He sighed again and waited, the seconds ticking by agonizingly slow. He examined Yuugi's pale purple walls and noticed that the young man did not have any posters or decorations. In fact, Yuugi's room was rather plain.

By the time Atemu was brought out of his reverie several minutes later, his boner was nonexistent. There was a click and Atemu sat up to see Yuugi entering the room and quickly shutting the door. The pale man was wearing a thin, blue bathrobe and did not appear to have anything on underneath it. Atemu licked his lips and Yuugi walked over to him, a light blush on his face.

“I thought you'd be naked by now,” Yuugi said and Atemu's flaccid issue quickly resolved itself as Yuugi undid the knot of his robe. The blush on Yuugi's cheeks deepened as he let the cloth fall open and Atemu grew even harder. He had been correct in his assumption that Yuugi was not wearing anything underneath the robe. He took in Yuugi's naked form with great appreciation as the robe slipped from Yuugi's shoulders and down to the floor. “Like what you see?” But there was a slight nervousness in Yuugi's tone.

“Definitely,” Atemu responded, “you're stunning.”

Yuugi blinked at him in slight surprise, and for a moment, he looked away shyly. But before Atemu could do anything, Yuugi was moving towards him, climbing the bed and over him once more. As soon as Yuugi straddled his hips, Atemu smelled it. Oranges. He blinked and noted Yuugi's damp hair as well.

“...did you take a shower?”

The pretty blush on Yuugi's face turned into a deep shade of embarrassment and Atemu could not help but chuckle, even as Yuugi pouted at him.

“Don't laugh,” Yuugi told him and Atemu ceased his laughter instantly.

“Forgive me,” Atemu said and pulled Yuugi in a gentle kiss, “I was just thinking that I could have joined you.” And he was not lying. Atemu really did think it a pity that Yuugi had not asked him to join in on the shower.

“Maybe next time,” Yuugi mumbled against his lips before pressing them together. They leaned back onto the bed and Atemu's hands immediately wandered up Yuugi's legs until they reached his ass. He took handfuls of the round globes and a groan left his mouth. He could not wait to be buried in that ass. Once more like before, he ran the tips of his fingers along the crevice between Yuugi's cheeks. He pressed his middle finger between them and rubbed Yuugi's asshole before pausing and pulling away from Yuugi's lips. He frowned.

“Did you … prepare yourself?”

The deep red of Yuugi's face was answer enough. Atemu stared at Yuugi and briefly imagined the younger man fingering himself under a spray of hot steamy water before licking his lips. “That's fucking hot,” he breathed and then they were kissing again and Atemu was slipping his finger inside of him.

“Condoms,” he murmured as he kissed Yuugi, “We need … a condom.” Then he rolled them so their positions were switched. Yuugi mumbled something incoherent in reply. Atemu removed his hands from Yuugi's ass to shove down his remaining clothes, sealing their lips together once more. He managed to push his pants and underwear to his feet and even succeeded in kicking off his boots. Once he was rid of them, he moved his hands back to what they most coveted, and groped that soft ass. They kissed and Yuugi bit Atemu's bottom lip without warning.

Yuugi jumped in surprise when Atemu growled in his throat and yelped at the smack that came soon after. The two men froze and Yuugi pulled away from Atemu's lip to look at him and Atemu stared back with wide eyes.

“Did you just –”

“Oh, my god.”

Atemu was mortified.

“Did you really just _spank_ me?” Yuugi asked incredulously.

“Oh, my god. Yuugi, I'm so sorry.”

“I can't believe you just spanked me.”

“Fuck, I'm so sorry, Yuugi.” Atemu made to pull away, but Yuugi grabbed a hold of his biceps to stop him.

“Stop apologizing,” Yuugi said quickly, “I think I liked it.”

“But I – you did?” Atemu stared at Yuugi with a raised eyebrow, “really? You're into that?”

Yuugi flushed and pursed his lips.

“Don't look at me like that. You're into it too or you wouldn't have done it.”

“Well, you got me there,” Atemu agreed with a nod.

“Good,” Yuugi said and raised his head, “now shut up and kiss me.”

Atemu did, meshing their lips together. He rocked against Yuugi's hips and a soft curse left him.

“Yuugi,” he said, “condoms. Where are they?”

“What?” was Yuugi's mumbled question as he kissed down to Atemu's neck.

“Condoms,” Atemu moved away to look Yuugi in the eye. He couldn't think when Yuugi was kissing him. Yuugi looked up at him with confusion before he blinked.

“Oh.”

Atemu pushed himself up to his hands and knees.

“Why do I not like the sound of that 'oh'?”

“So … here's the thing,” Yuugi said and winced, “I kinda don't have any condoms?”

“How do you not have any condoms?” Atemu stared at Yuugi with disbelief and Yuugi squirmed under his gaze. His need was a pulsing, heavy weight against Yuugi's ass and he was sure Yuugi could feel it. Atemu was rather hoping that Yuugi was joking and did, in fact, have condoms. Only, Yuugi did not look like he was about to laugh. No, Yuugi looked pained.

“Well,” Yuugi shrugged, “what about you?”

“I only brought my deck,” Atemu said in a deadpan.

“Yeah, well,” Yuugi huffed, “mirror force isn't the kind of protection we need right now!”

“I came to play a card game, not get laid! Those things are not mutually exclusive. How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?” Atemu groaned and leaned his forehead onto Yuugi's collarbone, sighing dejectedly. He moved off of Yuugi to lay beside him, staring up at the ceiling and trying to calm his raging hard-on. He felt frustrated, horny, and disappointed. Beside him, Yuugi huffed again, and Atemu was sure he was not the only one.

“I can't believe my virginity is still intact all because of a stupid condom,” Yuugi said with a whine.

Atemu turned his head to look at Yuugi.

“...you're a virgin?”

“Don't judge,” and Yuugi shot him a look to make sure, “I just haven't had the chance with my crazy life.”

“Not judging, just surprised,” Atemu said as he watched Yuugi.

“Why?”

Atemu turned onto his side and lifted himself up on an elbow to look at Yuugi better.

“Because you're really attractive,” Atemu told him.

“Oh,” Yuugi said, as though surprised, “you were serious about that?”

Atemu grimaced at him and motioned to his dick that had yet to go down.

“Did you not notice my boner?” he responded dryly and Yuugi laughed.

The younger man then leaned up to kiss him gently.

“Thanks,” he grinned and Atemu sighed.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I won't be able to stop myself from molesting you,” he told Yuugi, but Yuugi's grin only grew wider. He looked at Atemu for a long moment before he visibly shivered.

“Okay,” he said, “I'm a virgin. Are you clean?”

Atemu's brow creased at the question and he nodded.

“I get checked regularly, so yeah. Why –”

“Then fuck the condom and screw me,” Yuugi said and then he was shoving Atemu onto his back and climbing over him. The fire was back and they were kissing. Yuugi bit at Atemu's lip and it was like a trigger for Atemu's hand. Yuugi moaned, gripping at Atemu's shoulders. He sucked on Atemu's bottom lip and pulled away to look down at him. The man was gazing up at him with ardent, red eyes and Yuugi was deeply satisfied by the look. He kissed down Atemu's neck and paused at the junction of his shoulder. He licked at the spot, sucking lightly before biting down.

Atemu's grip on his ass increased and Yuugi enjoyed the sting of Atemu's palm when it came.

“Tell me you have lube,” Atemu pleaded, his voice rough with arousal and Yuugi darted up to flounder about as he ripped open the bedside table. He shoved things aside carelessly and grabbed the bottle of lube. He did not bother closing the drawer and turned back to Atemu, holding the bottle aloft before him.

Atemu grabbed the bottle and popped open the cap. He was just about to pour it onto his fingers when several knocks sounded at the front door. Atemu paused and looked up to Yuugi uncertainly.

“There's someone at the door.”

Yuugi shrugged and rubbed against the hardness at his ass.

“Don't care,” he said, “whoever it is can come back later. I, however, need you inside me like five minutes ago.”

Atemu closed his eyes as Yuugi ground down on him and squeezed a little too hard on the bottle in his haste, spurting the liquid. He coated his fingers and Yuugi lifted himself up onto his knees. Atemu got two fingers inside of him and the knocks came again. They ignored it and Atemu made sure that Yuugi was indeed prepared enough before coating himself in the lube.

The house phone rang.

“You have a phone call,” Atemu said absently.

“They can call again later.”

He tossed the bottle aside carelessly and Atemu held his erection as Yuugi centered himself over it.

Atemu's phone rang next, followed by louder, more insistent pounding. The tip of Atemu's dick was at Yuugi's asshole.

“ATEMU, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT,” came a loud, booming voice, “I CAN HEAR YOUR PHONE RINGING.”

It was Seto Kaiba and he sounded pissed.

Atemu and Yuugi looked to each other and Yuugi leaned down to kiss him.

“He can't get in. He doesn't have a key,” Yuugi said between his kisses. He pushed down and the head of Atemu's cock slid into him. Yuugi whimpered at the size of him and bit down on his lip. Atemu clenched his teeth and did not dare move, waiting for Yuugi to adjust. But then Yuugi was sliding down his length and Atemu was groaning. The knocking at the door was superfluous.

“Oh, my god, you're enormous,” Yuugi gasped and Atemu moved his hands to Yuugi's hips, trying his best to not grip him too tightly.

“And you're really fucking tight,” Atemu gasped and Yuugi braced his hands on Atemu's shoulders.

Yuugi began to move, rising experimentally before sliding back down. He hummed and Atemu abruptly jerked his hips, striking Yuugi's prostrate head on. Yuugi yelped.

“Yuugi, buddy! Are you okay? We're coming in!”

It was Katsuya Jounouchi's voice.

“Shit,” Yuugi said as he rose and fell on Atemu's cock, “that's Jounouchi.”

“Oh, god, so?” Atemu asked him, helping Yuugi along. He did not know how he was still talking. Yuugi's ass was heaven and all he could think about was how good it felt to fuck him.

“He has a key,” Yuugi moaned as he sped up his movements, dragging himself up and down on Atemu's penis, but it was not fast enough. He needed more.

“...you're kidding,” Atemu stopped aiding Yuugi's movements as his words broke into his hazed mind.

“Oh, god, I wish I were,” Yuugi panted, “Fuck it. Let them find us. It'll serve them right for trying to cockblock. Oh, god, Atemu, move faster!”

Atemu wholeheartedly agreed and swiftly whipped their positions around so he could comply. He rammed into Yuugi with a vengeance and Yuugi screamed in pleasure. His hips slapped against Yuugi's ass and he desperately obeyed his every cry of “more!” and “harder!” and “right there!”

Yuugi was about to come when the door burst open and both Kaiba and Jounouchi rushed in.

“Oh, my god, my eyes!”

“Atemu, what the _fuck._ I could have gone my entire life without seeing your ass!”

“Get out!” Atemu shouted. He did not even bother to pause, he was so close. The ever-increasing volume of Yuugi's shrieks told him that Yuugi was also near his end.

The intruders stumbled out the room, echoing cries of disgust and horror. It served them right.

Atemu used his last burst of energy to increase his pace, grabbing Yuugi's cock, and jerking it along. Not ten seconds had passed when Yuugi came with a loud cry of Atemu's name. Yuugi's tight passage clenched and spasmed with his orgasm and Atemu could not hold on any longer. He came with a curse, his hips stuttering and losing all sense of rhythm. He dropped and buried his face into Yuugi's neck, riding out his orgasm with the delicious scent of oranges teasing his nose.

When some semblance of thought came back to him, Atemu felt Yuugi kissing his shoulder with languorous brushes of his lips. He nuzzled Yuugi's neck and nipped at the skin lazily. He really wanted to fall asleep just then. He was sated and tired, and he had not slept much the night before. Atemu felt proud of himself for being able to perform even with his extreme lack of sleep.

Yuugi's hands caressed his sides and he hummed with contentment.

“Think they'll ever forget about this?” he murmured and Atemu lifted his head to look down at Yuugi's rather blissful expression. He decided that he really liked that look on Yuugi's face. He pressed a kiss to Yuugi's cheek and Yuugi bumped their noses together before kissing him fully, though unlike their ravenous kisses from before, this one was languid and sweet; Atemu decided he liked that too. He moved away and smiled.

“Didn't you hear? Seto saw my bare ass,” he said, “he'll be having nightmares for years to come.”

Yuugi laughed and Atemu really enjoyed the sound of it. He knew then that he would never be able to hear enough of it. With a smile, Atemu carefully pulled out of Yuugi and gently shifted them onto their sides, ignoring the mess between them. Yuugi looked at him with contentment and his eyelids fluttered briefly.

“I don't know what the etiquette is after you have sex with someone,” Yuugi murmured, “but I could really use some sleep right now and I think you could too.”

Atemu hummed in agreement and pulled Yuugi close, tucking his head under his chin.

“Fuck etiquette,” Atemu said, “we can make our own rules.”

“Sounds good to me,” Yuugi whispered.

The next thing Atemu knew, Yuugi's breaths had become long and slow. And after carefully cocooning them into the duvet to ward off the chill of the room, Atemu closed his eyes and followed Yuugi into sleep.

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the bartenders out there, your job is amazing and it helps many get through their lives (like me, y'all make my life so much better with those mixed drinks). No offense intended by this chapter.
> 
> Also, I most definitely trolled this chapter. My bad, but considering the ridiculousness of this story, I felt that a ridiculous sex scene was needed. (Also, if you haven't already, and need more Atemu/Yuugi in your lives, check out my other fics. Plenty of Atemu/Yuugi there!)
> 
> Also, don't follow these idiots' example and have sex without a condom.
> 
> So, let me know what you thought of the ending to this fic? (Tell me you giggled once or twice, please!)

**Author's Note:**

> So ... gusta? no gusta?
> 
> Let me know (you don't have to be original. Say what you wanna say. I can take the heat. (Maybe.))
> 
> Corazón = Heart
> 
> Forgive the title, I thought of it on a whim when I first started this months ago and it just stuck. (I promise I'm working on The Aftermath!)
> 
> P.S. Rated for third chapter!
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini)! I post writing updates, life tidbits, line excerpts, and more! It's also great to let y'all know if I'm delaying a chapter update! You can also interact with me. ♡


End file.
